Indigos Eaten by the Bunny
by CanStaHow
Summary: Inigo just wants to train and get better for fights to come but when the only person open to sparring on such short notice is Yarne things don't go as planned.


**Authors note this is my first story, so sorry if it isn't too great but or has bad grammar. I accept feedback but as I said this is my first story so I'm still learning how to navigate this website. Also I married Chrom with Olivia because I was looking for a challenge and I married Panne with Gregor just cause why not. Also I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters and blah blah blah.**

"Oh my god!" Yearned screamed as he looked over his body seeing all of the bruises. "I promised to practice with Inigo, not to be his personal punching bag!"

Earlier that day Yarne was sitting in his room in the barracks double checking all of his weapons and aromor for the battle to come when Inigo walking in on him.

"Oh Inigo I wasn't expecting you today" Yarne said shaking and putting his beast stone on his bed. "Why are you here? Are we under attack! Is everyone fighting! Is Grima back from the dead! Is the world-"

"Relax!" Indigo interrupted "Everyone is fine I just wanted a sparring partner for the battle tomorrow."

"But why come to me? What's so important about-"

"Listen are you coming or not" Inigo interruppted as he started walking torwards the door.

"Fine but you better not use an actual sword. Those could kill me!" Yarne said as he started running to catch up with Inigo.

As Yarne got outside he realized it was pitch black out with the only light coming from the torches on the wall by each door. They walked into the courtyard of the barracks when Inigo said something breaking the awkward silence since leaving Yarne's room

"Told ya, everyone else was busy."

"Yeah I see that but why do you want to practices of late at night"

"Didn't I tell you? There is a battle tomorrow, and I gotta be able to impress the ladies."

Yarne rolled his eyes as Inigo pulled wooden sword off of the grond and pointed to Yarne.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup it's not like I can back out now"

Inigo lead with a swing to Yarne's head, but because of being part taguel Yarne was able to easily dodge the blow and in the process move back a foot. Right after the first blow Inigo came running at Yarne with the sword in both hands. As if in slow motion Yarne saw the whole situation thanks to overly training himself so he would never die on the battlefield. Yarne saw Inigo's next move was going to stab Yarne through the jut so the taguel prepared to side step. As the blue haired boy came for the jab Yarne side stepped and realized it was all a trick. In the middle of his swing Inigo had let go of the blade and grabbed it again so the tip pointed down as a thief would hold a sword and stabbed down and tripped Yarne. Before Yarne could do anything else the ladies man was on top of him with his sword pointed to the taguel's neck.

"Ready for round two." Asked Inigo as he lowered the sword and offered his hand to the boy on the ground.

The only response the blue haired boy got was a grunt as Yanre took his hand and prepared for another fight.

"Can we be done now! I think you've successfully hit me literally everywhere." Yarne said as he struggled to get up again

"Fine but only so I can rest for the fight in the morning" replied Inigo

"You mean the fight everyone already left to do. Maybe you haven't noticed but we have been sparring for so long we missed breakfast and the team that went out to fight." Yarne said as he was finally able to get up.

"What! They left without me!" Inigo yelled " How am I supposed to impress the ladies now!" Inigo said clearly angry about being left behind "Well fine they can go have all the glory we can just have a party here with the two of us. We don't need them or the beautiful women of Yissle."

"Wait, what do you mean have a party just the two of us." Yarn said afraid the other boy might be talking about fighting again

"Well come on I'm not going to just go sit in my room alone waiting for everyone to come back. I'll let you choose though since I'm kinda forcing you to if you want to hang out in your room or mine."

Within moments Yarne was on his bed looking over all of his brusies and taking off the armor he had been using for training. Inigo went to the showers first because he said that since he was going to be a guest he might as well smell good. With Inigo gone Yarne started thinking.

 _I better get all of these bruises checked before another battle after all I wouldn't want to be done in purely because someone touched me._ As Yarne took off the last of his armor Inigo walking in wearing nothing but a twel around his waist. The two boys just looked at each other for a second and Yarne saw that under Inigo's regular clothes he had very defined shoulders, pecs, and six-pack abs. Iningo's arms weren't big but you could definitely see his muscular bicep. Another thing Yarne noticed when looking Inigo over is how Inigo was completely hairless save for his head. Inigo saw Yarne too had a defined set of abs and a little more muscular arms then himself. And like Yarne saw with Inigo, Inigo realized Yarne was almost completely different then himself in terms of hair. Harnessing had thick black hair in a mane around his head with then hair on his shoulders and wrists. As Inigo looked down he saw a think happy trail leading from Yarne's abs to beneath the patch of fur being held up by a tiny white string.

 _Oh my god Yarne looks really good under all of that armor. I wonder why he doesn't show it off more._ Inigo thought as he moved to go sit on Yarne's bed as a way to force his eyes off of the taguel. "So, what do you want to do" Inigo said in an attempt to break the silence.

"I don't know you're the one who invited yourself over" Yarne replied annoyed.

"Well usually when I just go over to girls house we don't really talk much" Inigo said smirking as he saw Yarne's face go red

"Maybe that's what we can do then! You can teach me how to talk to girls! I am going to need to know how to talk to a girl if I plan on repopulating the taguel race." Yarns said as he moved over to stand by the bed in which Inigo was laying in still only wearing a towel.

"What? That would be so wierd! I'm in a towel!" Inigo said embarrassed

"Well then go get changed because you are in my room so we are going to do what I want." Yarne said.

"Ughh, I don't want to have to go all the way down the hall into my room. Don't you have anything I could wear?" Inigo pleaded.

"Fine I guess you could wear these pants I have but I don't have any underwear." Yarne said trying to help and pulling out a pair of black pants from in his drawer.

"Hey thanks, but why do you have pants?" Inigo asked taking the pants from Yarne .

"Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't act like one." The taguel replied. "Are you going to change or what?" Yarne asked looking at Inigo awkwardly holding the pants.

"I'll get changed when you turn around!" Inigo said blushing.

"Oh yeah I forget how shy you can be sometimes." Yarne said as he turned around and closed his eyes

"Okay, done!" Inigo said as he thought. _Man these pants are super tight I hope Yarne won't be able to see my bulge._

"So how should we start?" Yarne asked cluelessly.

"Well your job is to try to get a girl to have sex with you, so maybe start with something about how you are the last of your race and you have to fight everyday to survive" Inigo said as he started walking torwards the bed Yarne was now sitting on.

"But I rarely do any of the big fighting." Yarns said confused

"But the ladies don't know that." Inigo said as smirked and was now standing in front of Yarne. "That's not all you have to do though because when then time comes you are going to need to be able to properly kiss someone."

"Well how are we going to practice that?" Yarne asked as he was again redirected to Inigo's abs.

"Like this!" Inigo said as he quickly move in and pushed his lips against Yarne's.

Inigo having kissed thousands of people started making his move as he started to move to sit on Yarne's lap and bit on Yarne's lower lip. Yarne not understanding yet what was happening opened his mouth when his lip was bit. With Yarne's mouth now open Inigo pushed his tongue inside the taguel mouth and started to explore as much as he could of the moist mouth. Yarne taking Inigo's lead moved his tongue into the blue haired boy's mouth. By the time they separated the kiss Inigo was sitting on Yarne's lap with a bigger bulge in his pants then before.

"So what's next?" Yarne whispered as he moved his hands to Inigo's hips

"Now you take off your string so we can get to the fun part." Inigo whispered back. Taking Inigo's advice Yarne slowly pulled covering his hips to reveal a six and a half long cock with little bumps running up and down it. As soon as Yarne took off the string Inigo pounced on his dick first using is hand rubbing it up and down. Yarne moaned as this was his first time ever being touched there by someone other then himself.

Inigo's only warning was "Hope your ready!" Before he wrapped his lips around Yarne's dick. Inigo started by using his tongue to swirl the head of Yarne's penis in his mouth. Then after getting a few moans out of Yarne Inigo started bobbing his head up and down on the taguel's cock. Inigo kept this up slowly getting closer and closer to Yarne's pubes when Yarne grabbed the back of Inigo's head. At first Inigo thought nothing of it until Yarne started pushing Inigo so far up Yarne's dick that the blue haired boy would gag. Yarns continued to do this until he went too far and Inigo stopped all together

"You had your chance but you just wanted to please yourself and now you are going to learn to please before I let you be pleased again." And with that Inigo stood up and pulled down his pants reveling a seven inch cock which like the rest of his body was hairless.

"You want me to suck THAT!" Yarne asked in shock "What if I choke on it I could die!"

"Better start practicing then" Inigo laughed as he grabbed Yarne by the shoulders, and pulled Yarne off the bed and onto his knees.

At first Yarne was hesitant and started the same as Inigo had by twirling the head of Inigo's dick in his mouth. When Inigo moaned Yarne figured it was time for him to mix it up. Yarne grabbed Inigo's balls with his left hand and began to play with them and then moved as far up Inigo's cock as he could. With his right and he grabbed the rest of Inigo's dick and began pumping.

Inigo was in heaven but he couldn't let what Yarne did to him when Inigo was sucking the taguel's dick to happen now so Inigo started thrusting slightly and moaning as much and as loudly as he could.

"Yarne stop!" Inigo whispered at first but quickly started yelling "Yarne you need to stop right now!" With that Yarne stopped everything he was doing and stood up. "Get on the bed" was all Inigo said to get Yarne to then go to his bed and get on his back.

"Good this means that you know who's in charge here after your last little interruption." Inigo said as he climbed on the bed on all fours

"Inigo can you please fuck me?" Yarne said as Inigo got up to him

"Did I just hear something, or does a rabbit want to be fucked they they might do to an other animal." Inigo said smirking

"Ingio I really need you right now! So you better just fuck me and stop teasing me!" Yarne screamed.

"It's a good thing everybody it off fighting or someone might have heard you." Inigo said as he started to line himself up. "Now this might hurt a little bit but trust me it gets really nice really fast." With that Inigo began to push himself in side of Yarne first just the head. Then inch by inch Inigo pushed his dick further and further into Yarne's cute ass until Inigo was in to his abs. Yarne moaned though the whole thing until Inigo was all the way in in which he used the break to then take a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Inigo asked

"Please do it!" Yarne pleaded. And so with that Inigo started moving in and out the same way he came in. He slowly started moving inch by inch in and out until Yarne screamed "Just fuck me harder!" Inigo immediately started pounding Yarne to try to teach him a lesson but soon found out by Yarne's constant moaning that Yarne was loving it. And so it continued for about five more minutes of Inigo moving his dick in and out of Yarne while Yarne continued to moan at each thrust.

"Inigio I'm going to cum!" Yarne yelled as he continued to get rammed. Yarne was completely right because then within a few seconds he was squirting stream after stream of cum onto his and Inigo's chest.

"God your getting so tight, I'm gonna-" Inigo was unable to finish his sentence as he tried to pull out of Yarne but was grabbed by his back and pulled in for a passionate kiss as Inigo came inside of Yarne and wasn't able to pull out until he was out for breath from the kiss.

They two boys laid on the bed both on their sides facing each other when in between kisses Inigo said. "Next time maybe if you don't try to choke me I'll let you fuck me so I can see what a bunny can do."

There they laid until they both fell asleep in each other's arms and weren't disturbed by the other members of the army because everyone knew how hard they had trained the day before.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading! I just wanted to add that I will be taking requests for if I should write another chapter of this story or another pairing of your choosing. I want to stay writing yaoi because I feel like there is almost no hardcore Fire Emblem Awakening yaoi.**

 **Thanks, CanStaHow**


End file.
